Enough
by Kathryn C. Gray
Summary: Jace and Alec have a secret relationship while Jace is with Clary. It's all about sex, right? Wrong. Alec is done with Jace toying him around. He's had enough.


_**Enough**_

* * *

It's about one thirty in the morning when Jace slips into Alec's bed. Alec hadn't been able to sleep, so he is staring absentmindedly at the ceiling when he hears the creaking of the door. Jace makes sure no one is behind him and shuts the door, flashing a bright smile. Alec sits up, returning the smile. Jace re-arranges the covers and snuggles against Alec's bare chest, leaving a trail of kisses along his collarbone, moving up to his neck and then nibbling at his ear. Alec knots his slim fingers on Jace's hair, pulling the blonde up and kissing him full on the lips.

Jace pulls back for a brief amount of time. "M'sorry I took so long. Clary just wouldn't go sleep," Jace says, gnawing at his lip. Alec thinks that the blue light emanating from the window plus that gesture on Jace's face makes him look angelic, almost sublime. Alec laughs at the irony of his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about Jace in that way, since he's with Clary. They're just fooling around. Jace sees it as casual sex. A distraction. Mere entertainment. Alec sees it as something more, he always has.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Alec says halfheartedly. Jace is eager to resume what they were doing so he kisses Alec again, this time rougher. Somehow Jace ends on top of him, his fingers playing with the edge of Alec's pajama bottoms. He smiles against Jace's lips and tightens the grip on his hair.

Alec wakes up early but Jace is gone. He can't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. It's always the same. Alec is aware of the fact that their so called relationship is a secret. He wishes it wasn't. Reluctantly, he gets up and walks to the bathroom. Upon scanning himself on the mirror, Alec sees that he now sports a pair of hickeys and a cut on his lip. He splashes water on his face and walks down for breakfast. The sight pains him. Jace sits there with Clary, eating. Alec wonders how she can be so naïve and not notice what is going on.

"Morning," Jace says, the corner of his mouth twisting upwards. Clary gives him a tiny wave. Alec nods politely and pours himself a glass of milk. He walks right out, bumping shoulders with Isabelle on accident.

"Ow!" She says. Alec knows she is about to come with an insult or a witty remark, but he is too upset to put up with it. Isabelle notices the look on his face.

"Him again, right?"

Alec says nothing.

* * *

Days pass, and it's the same routine. Jace sleeps with Alec and by morning all is forgotten. Except that's not the case with him. Alec can't pretend that nothing happened, as much as he tries. Over the time Alec has mastered the whole I-deprive-my-face-from-any-emotion thing, and that is exactly what he does when he's training with Jace, Clary and Isabelle. They're paired up: Jace with Clary and Isabelle with him. Isabelle doesn't go too hard on Alec because she knows what is going on. Alec never told her; she just knew.

"No, Jace, stop!" Clary says, giggling. "I can't do it. I suck at this!"

"Yes you do," Jace says, a smug smile playing across his face. "Let me show you how it's done. Alec, help me out?" Jace raises an eyebrow at him. Alec is tempted to say no, but gives in. Isabelle has a concerned look on her face, while Clary just smiles. The pair show the girls their new tricks on the seraph blade. They move swiftly, almost in sync, dodging each other's attacks_. Perfect parabatai,_ Alec thinks. He mentally rolls his eyes and scoffs. Jace loses focus for a split second, which gives Alec advantage. Before he knows it, Jace finds himself on the floor, the shock on his face evident. He didn't doubt Alec abilities, but he definitely was not expecting that to happen. Alec helps him up and Jace doesn't let go of his hand. Both exchange looks, filled with lust and an unspoken desire. Isabelle sees and understands. Making up excuses, she drags Clary with her. As soon as the girls are both out of sight, Jace pins Alec against the wall and kisses him. Their tongues clash, thus deepening the kiss. Alec's hands clutch the front of Jace's shirt.

A million thoughts pass through Alec's head, and he decides he's had enough. He shoves Jace away from him and starts walking in the opposite direction. Jace catches up with him and frowns.

"Hey. What was that about?"

"I'm not up for your kiddy games anymore, Jace." Alec says, attempting to walk away again. Jace stops him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not always going to be here for whenever you want to satisfy your sexual frustration, Jace. You just don't give a shit, do you? You think you can just toy around with me, and that I'll follow regardless. You go back to Clary and act like nothing's going on but I _can't._ I am always the second choice, aren't I? Well, guess what? I'm done. I'm done with all of this sneaking around business. I'm done with you." Alec says. Jace is appalled. Speechless. He looks at Alec in utter disbelief.

"Wha-"

"Don't act as if you don't have a clue about what's going on. You've known for years."

"Alec-"

"No. Look, if you're not mature enough to recognize that you have feelings for me, other than lust, then I don't want to hear about it. Save it. Go frolic with Clary or something. _I'm done._"

Jace stands in the spot in awe, watching Alec walk away.

* * *

It's been weeks since Jace and Alec last talked. They speak to each other if necessary, but other than that no words leave their lips. Clary knows that something is upsetting Jace, but he won't say. Alec tells Isabelle everything, which leads to her not speaking with Jace either. The atmosphere turns awkward and it's almost unbearable. Isabelle tells Alec that he should forget about Jace and just leave that sticky situation behind. Alec is determined to follow her advice.

Alec sits by the edge of his bed, unable to sleep once again. He buries his head in his hands, pulling his overgrown hair slightly. He suddenly hears the creaking of the door and his head snaps up. Jace is standing there, illuminating his path with witchlight. He doesn't say anything.

"What do you want?" Alec says. Jace sits beside him and sighs, setting the witchlight aside. "Jace, what are you doing here? I'm sleepy."

"You're not. Liar." Alec can tell that Jace is trying to lighten up the mood, but to no avail. Jace clears his throat and continues. "Right. My reason to be here. M'here to say I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Clary isn't giving you any, you therefore take advantage of me because you know I've loved you for years, we have sex, it doesn't mean anything, etc. etc. You've made your intentions pretty clear now, Jace." Alec stands up and starts pacing around, not wanting to see Jace's face.

"Whoa. Wait. Loved? _You_ have loved _me_ for years?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know. Everyone knows. Even Clary, damn it!" Jace stays silent for a long time. Alec scratches the back of his neck. "Say something."

"I didn't know. Though it was just a crush."

"Just a crush? Please." Alec rolls his eyes. Jace stands up and walks up to him. Alec keeps pacing so Jace whirls him around, cups his face with his hands and kisses him. It's a different kiss from all of the others they have previously shared. It's soft, slow and tender. Alec pulls back and looks at Jace, questioning. "You love me too, don't you?" Jace nods some.

"In my own twisted way, but yes." Alec can't help but smile.

"What about Clary?"

"I don't know. It wasn't going anywhere. I was just using her, really." Jace shrugs. "This is going to be nasty, innit? Awkwardness will ensue."

"Yeah, it will."

"It doesn't matter, though. I've got you," Jace says.

"Aw, how sappy of you, Jace. Cheesy. Co-" Jace presses his lips against Alec's once again, shutting him up.

"You know you love it, Lightwood. You know you love it."

* * *

**Excuse any grammar mistakes. It's nearly four a.m. and I'm too lazy to check. x**


End file.
